


Depois de 10 anos

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Companionable Snark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry e Severus se preparam para comemorar o seu décimo aniversário juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depois de 10 anos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o aniversário de 10 anos do par Snarry, parte integrante do 10 Anos de Snarry Fest  
> Cris betando, como sempre  
> Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.  
> Essa autora não é responsável por acesso de menores a essa fic. Por favor, verifique os avisos e alertas contidos no cabeçalho, bem como as restrições legais de idade de seu país.

Harry gemeu, suspirando fundo ,quando Severus entrou nele, estocando fundo. Os movimentos dos dois eram uma espécie de dança de amantes acostumados um ao outro, especialistas nas curvas e nas características do parceiro, e detentores de paixão sem fim. Enlaçando as pernas ao redor da cintura do marido, Harry retesou todos os músculos, e Severus encontrou seu pontinho mágico. Os movimentos se aceleraram, o prazer se aproximava da explosão, e então o clímax os arrebatou, no exato momento em que Severus capturou os lábios de Harry, abafando os gritos de êxtase do marido.

 

Novos momentos de êxtase se seguiram quando os dois tentaram tomar banho juntos, e o que menos fizeram foi se lavar. Mas foi enquanto fazia a barba que Harry tocou no assunto:

 

— O que pretende fazer hoje à noite?

 

Severus continuou a se barbear, respondendo:

 

— Pensei em tentar encontrar ingressos para um show, talvez ópera ou um musical, se você estiver de acordo. Depois, um jantar naquele restaurante caríssimo no ponto mais badalado da cidade.

 

Ele se virou e havia uma varinha apontada para ele. Harry indagou, os olhos verdes arregalados:

 

— Quem é você e o que fez com Severus Snape?

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, vestindo a camisa branca impecável.

 

— Um homem não pode tentar surpreender o marido?

 

— Não, Severus. Depois de 10 anos juntos, isso não seria surpresa, mas sim um impostor polissucado. Jantar caríssimo num restaurante badalado? Me poupe.

 

— Foi um tanto exagerado, admito. Mas você ficou surpreso. Confesse.

 

Harry riu-se, também ajeitando a roupa para ir trabalhar.

 

— Então vai ser um jantar em casa, não é?

 

— Você me conhece.

 

— Claro que sim.

 

Severus ajeitou a gravata e ressaltou:

 

— Será um jantar à luz de velas. Afinal, não é todo dia que se faz 10 anos de casado.

 

Harry sorriu e abraçou-o por trás.

 

— Feliz aniversário, marido. Até o aniversário de 20 anos.

 

— E nem ouse não completar 20 anos de casado, pirralho.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
